


The Maid

by bertholdtfruitbar



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Black Butler - Freeform, F/M, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertholdtfruitbar/pseuds/bertholdtfruitbar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't help but feel captivated by her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Maid

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new style of writing for me, I hope it works out well for me. I wrote this using ZENwriter and I would highly recommend this tool to everyone.

Behind her thick glasses, the maid's eyes showed signs of a intelligence and awe. 

Often times he would catch himself glancing into them, wondering what her thoughts were at that very moment. What mysteries lay behind those eyes of red? What was she like growing up? Had she always been the way she was or was this some form of facade she put up?

When it was time to clean up, the maid would stand behind him and wipe the dirt off the table. The butler would say something about the next day, and then he would bid them a goodnight. Probably off to finish his own duties before retiring-though the chef knew that he would simply come back into the kitchen to fix their mistakes.  
The Gardener was the second to go, letting out a huge yawn as he said his goodnight and behind him the footman followed. The Steward is already asleep, unlike the rest of them the old man is exempt from nightly chores and is allotted as many time as he wants to rest.

That would leave him with the maid. Sometimes idle chatter would pop up, other times they would work in silence. And when he felt that she wasn't looking, he would watch her out of the corner of his eye. 

He can't help, but feel captivated by her. The way she moved, the way she talked-how she spoke to him in a motherly manner even though he was quite older than she was. It seemed the maid spent her time looking out for everyone, but no one would look out for her.

She didn't seem to mind however. 

Her lips move however, and he realizes that she is speaking to him. She says something about their Young Master, and how she would like to do something special for him. "With his birthday just around the corner, it would be nice-it would." 

He pays attention to how she words things, not much paying attention to what she is saying. The chef looks to her, and he shakes his head quietly. "Do y'remember what happened last time we did somethin'? 'burnt down the kitchen!" 

She laughs at him, and though others might find it annoying-he finds it angelic. She can't help her nasally voice however, when those glasses push down on the base of her nose it makes it difficult for her not to sound so nasally when she speaks or laughs.

"You burnt down the kitchen," She says to him, a playful smile on his face; "he would like it, I think!" 

He wonders if the butler knows about her plans, as he would never let them do this on their own accord. At least not without interfering. "Fine." 

"Can you bake a cake without charrin' it?" 

He wants to roll his eyes at her, seem annoyed at her for the jab. But it was all in fun anyways, that's what they do here at the manor. They make fun of each other, at least the three of them. It makes them feel a little better, "You'll get your cake, uncharred missy." 

She smiles at him, "Hey Bardo.?" 

He again refrains from rolling his eyes at his nickname, "What is it?" 

"I'm feeling glad that I came here after all." 

She takes off her glasses, placing them on the table she looks up at him and he is once again captivated by her eyes. Did the young master give her those glasses to help her see or did he want to hide those wonderous eyes from the world? 

After all, a maid could never attract any attention to herself. She would simply attract too much attention with those eyes of hers, but with those eyes she could kill a man. After a moment of staring he gives her one of his rare genuine smiles.

"I'm glad you're here too." 

And with that, he gave her a kiss on the nose.


End file.
